Kaeru Frosk
'''Kaeru Frosk (買えるふろすく Kaeru Furosuku) is a former member of the dark guild [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Eisenwald Eisenwald ]'''and currently an agent, who works for the '''Magic Council. She left Eisenwald after Fairy Tail defeated some of its members. She uses Solar God Slayer Magic, a type of Lost Magic, which allows the user to control solar energy at will.' Appearance Kaeru is a tall and slim woman with quite big breasts and hourglass figure. She's got dark, purple and short hair. Her eyes are totally black. Her oufit is really mad and is based on the appearance of frogs, as her name says. Well, she wears a quite simple, red and sleeveless shirt with pink dots on it. We can see another, more elegant shirt under the red piece of material. The second shirt is white and is adorned by a blue tie. Kaeru's thighs and hips are hidden by a short skirt in the same colour as the first shirt. But it's covered by another "skirt", looking like just a modified teddy frog. The frog's head works as a belt, but it's got four, strange legs with three fingers. Each fingers has got a white ball on its ending. The frog is normally green, but it's got some black spots on its skin. Also her shoulders aren't shown, because they are hidden by two short sleeves, which are also green and black, with white spheres on the endings. We cannot see if Kaeru's hair is short or long, because it's hidden under a special hat, also looking like a frog. The frog seems to be a bit shocked. It's got lipstick and blushes. The lipstick is red. The "teddy" has got four, very long legs, which end with white balls too. But it seems the white balls on the biggest frogs' legs are different. They are made of long pieces of material, so they look like bandages. Frosk is seen wearing giant, green and black boots, looking like frogs, which is not surpising. The boots are very long, they're a bit higher than her knees. The faces of the animals appear on the lower part of the shoes. They also look like shocked, they seem to be the same as on Kaeru's head. Her hands are hidden by a bit fluffy, white gloves. What is surprising, the gloves do not deal with appearance of this popular amphibian. A really funny part of Frosk's outfit is a pair of little wings on her back. Personality Kaeru seems to be a very elegant and feminine woman, but she's not. When it comes to be in the guild building, talking to the master or meeting a very important person, she's a really gentle and calm lady. But when she has to defeat somebody or even meets one of her enemies, she turns out to be a vulgar, immature woman. Immature, because there's no chance for her to lose a battle. Well, she's not that powerful, so she doesn't win very often. If she doesn't, she starts yelling at everybody, like a little child. Then she totally changes her behaviour. She often says "I want it!I want it!" when she sees a really spectacular magic or even simple object. It's very annoying for her guildmates, especially when she sits on the floor or ground and starts hitting it with her fists. Well, during fight she is very vulgar. She often says bad things about her opponents, she curses almost after two words and humiliates them. And the combination of two different personalities is a really weird thing. A childish and immature person from one side and a vulgar and masculine from the other.Well, as it's written before, at first she seems a feminine and gentle woman. She is, when other people want to. It's her "second set of traits". Well, currently she tries being a woman worth her age, so she doesn't behave like a child in the Magic Council building. After some years her "bad side" disappeared at some point. Abilities '''Solar God Slayer Magic' (太陽神のスレイヤーの魔法 Taiyō-shin no sureiyā no Maho) it's a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and God Slayer Magic, which allows the user to manipulate solar energy for fight and other situtations. It's almost the same magic as Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, but it's a bit more powerful and the user can use various spells, which really give her a giant "fan" of possibilities. By controlling magical energy, Kaeru is able to summon and manipulate solar energy at will. This magic is a mixture of Fire and Light God Slayer Magic. The solar energy appears to be a large amount of rather black light. The light sometimes appears as a red projectile, but it's the same magic and probably the same spell. Thanks to this magic, Kaeru is able to cumulate solar energy in the chosen part of her body and release it quickly. The energy is usually used to melt things or totally get rid of them with its caustic abilities. But then again, the solar energy's main ability is burning things. The cumulated heat, mostly in a sphere form is incredibly dangerous for the enemy. It's fire at some point, but also light from the other side. The magical opponent of this magic is unknown, but it's not connected with water. A really good thing about this magic is that water cannot defeat her. This magic grants her the ability to create many attacks and become a really powerful mage, but via Kaeru's weak body, she's not an S-class mage or a professional agent. *'Solar God Slayer's Shriek' it's Kaeru's main spell, allowing her to gather solar energy in her lungs and then to relaease it out of her mouth. It's colour is redish-black and it's a quite narrow ribbon of solar energy, so it's easy to dash it. But when somebody doesn't dash it, bad things happen to them. They start feeling terrible pain and heat and then their skin starts melting. As it's said before, the solar energy has got acidic abilities. *'Solar God's Dance' It's her most dangerous spell, and then again, her most popular spell. It allows her to cumulate solar energy in her hands and then release it as little, redish black projectiles, which are even capable of killing a person with just one hit. The spheres are freely controlled by Kaeru and can "act" in various formations. They can even match up with each other and become a giant ball. Trivia *Per allowed me to use Solar God Slyer Magic, so please, do not comment this! Category:Female Category:Former Dark Mage Category:God Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage